<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>假如sp演员在娱乐圈 8 by Ian17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845649">假如sp演员在娱乐圈 8</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian17/pseuds/Ian17'>Ian17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian17/pseuds/Ian17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⭕sp预警<br/>卡拍致歉！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>假如sp演员在娱乐圈 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>直到快过年了，感冒好了，嘉锐才稍微恢复点正常。</p><p>    “真不回家过年？”少城一边挂春联，一边问着嘉锐。<br/>    “欸，左边，左边一点，”嘉锐在沙发上坐着吃瓜子，满不在乎地说：“真不回去啦，没这个传统，在家多舒服啊，想吃吃想喝喝。”说着又开了一瓶雪碧。<br/>    少城贴完春联在一旁默默地看着他，看着对方一副潇洒的模样，他很想提醒他，这是我家，不是你家，能不能稍微收敛点。说来嘉锐真没把自己当外人，自从两人确定关系后，他回自己那儿的次数屈指可数，为数不多的几次还只是回去拿东西，更多的时间就是在他家混吃混喝。<br/>    “那好吧，”少城叹了口气，“我大年三十一大早就得回去拜年，吃完晚饭后回来。你老老实实在家里等我回来。”少城不安心地叮嘱着。<br/>     “好啦，好啦，我又不是小孩子，”说着又削了一个苹果，大大地啃了一口，又看着少城，含糊不清地问道：“话说，你们家不守岁跨年的嘛？”<br/>    当然要跨，但留你一人在家太可怜了，少城在心里默默念叨着，应道：“老人家年龄大了，这几年我们一般就先回去了。”<br/>    “噢。”嘉锐不置可否地点点头。</p><p>    大年三十一大早，少城收拾好东西就准备出门了，一看手表才六点，就没吵醒还在呼呼大睡的嘉锐，背着行李悄悄出门了。<br/>    嘉锐还是被关门的声音弄醒了，他一看床边都没人了，连忙趿拉着棉拖吧嗒吧嗒地跑到窗台边，果然看到少城背着大包小包的礼品刚刚走出大门。<br/>    他刚刚想喊住他，但是一想到大声嚷嚷他的艺名好像不大好，于是鬼使神差地朝他的背影大声喊道：“偶像！”<br/>    少城还真的停下了脚步，回头看了看他。<br/>    冬天的阳光很暖，嘉锐趴在窗台上，满脸笑容地望着他，双手拢在嘴边，大声对他喊道：“晚上早点回来噢——”<br/>    少城朝他挥了挥手，示意让他赶紧进去。但嘉锐没有听，又朝他喊道：“要想我噢！”气温很低，从嘴里呼出的气，弥漫成一片白色，整个人都生机勃勃的。<br/>    少城无奈，朝他喊道：“快进去，外面冷。”<br/>    嘉锐见他有了反应，笑嘻嘻地望着他，眼睛笑得弯成了一座桥。<br/>    少城知道自己还不走的话，嘉锐是不会进去的，于是他又招了招手，转身走了。一路上他都有点后悔，不该因为时间还早，就默默走掉，应该把人悄悄叫起来，亲亲他，揉揉他，再离开。<br/>    这么想着，又觉得可笑，没想到自己一把年纪了，还这么腻歪。</p><p>    中午饭桌上一堆好吃的，应有尽有，他偷偷拍了张照片给嘉锐看，免得他孤单。<br/>    吃完饭少城被一堆小朋友围着，一会儿给这个递糖，一会儿给那个讲故事，终于得了空，他趁着喝水的功夫，给嘉锐拨了个语音。<br/>    “喂，干嘛呢？”少城想着对面的人儿，嘴角就不自主勾了起来。<br/>    “嗯——没，没做什么呢？”对面的声音特别嘈杂。<br/>    “吃了吗？”<br/>    “吃啦，出去吃的，当然比不上你大鱼大肉啦。”<br/>    “明天出去吃好吃的。”少城笑了笑，把电话挂了。</p><p>    少城回到家的时候还早，差不多八点。他拿起钥匙打开门，客厅里的灯开着，电视里正放着春晚，几个当红小鲜肉正蹦蹦跳跳着。就是不见嘉锐的身影。<br/>    他缓缓推开了房门，房间里温度很高，暖气开得很足，屋里却很暗。<br/>    “咔”少城把灯打开了，被眼前的景象惊到了。<br/>    嘉锐跪趴在床上，浑身赤裸，只有腰上用大红色的宽带丝绒系了一个蝴蝶结，背在身后，衬着雪白的皮肤，更加光滑耀眼。双手被手铐铐在背后，虔诚又安分地搭在蝴蝶结上方。低腰耸臀，浑圆饱满的臀部高高地朝上撅起，白皙细腻，又软又有弹性。两瓣臀中的穴口和褶皱都清晰可见，粉红的小穴随着主人的呼吸一缩一合，之所以这么清晰，是因为嘉锐给自己戴上了分腿器，戴在大腿上，黑色的皮革质地紧紧地缠绕在雪白的大腿上，色情又禁欲。<br/>    少城慢慢走近了。<br/>    “少城是你吗？”床上的人不安地叫唤着。<br/>    他知道为什么不安了，因为嘉锐还给自己戴上了眼罩。什么都看不见，甚至都不知道进来的人是谁。<br/>    少城没有答话。伸手抚上了嘉锐的背，一下一下地轻轻抚摸，沿着脊柱一路往下，碰到了那鲜艳的绸带。他小心翼翼地解开了蝴蝶结，像是在对待期待已久的礼物。嘉锐在这样的触碰下，隐隐发颤。<br/>    少城拿着绸带，轻轻地在嘉锐身上游走，耳边是嘉锐逐渐沉重的喘息。他把绸带从臀缝中直直垂下，沿着穴口上下摩擦，很轻，但不解痒。<br/>    “啊——少城，不要……”嘉锐低声呻吟着，屁股左右摇摆起来，臀肉跟着荡漾开来，他想要逃脱磨人的绸带。<br/>    没一会儿，少城就把带子拿了起来，丝绒最为吸水，穴口处的那一截颜色明显暗了一圈。少城伸手摸了摸那一张一合的地方，周遭一片湿滑。他在心中失笑，要么提前润滑了，要么是已经急不可待了。无论是哪一种，都表明这床上的人是极度的饥渴啊。<br/>    他轻轻抚上嘉锐的臀，两瓣软肉，一手一个，缓缓地揉动着，冰凉冰凉的，却很软和。嘉锐也配合着轻轻扭动，把屁股递到少城的手上，弯下腰，翘得更高了。少城由轻及重地握着手中丰盈的臀肉，上面渐渐泛红，有了浅浅的指印。嘉锐好似很享受一般，扬起了脖子，小声的呻吟。<br/>     床边散落着许多工具，想来都是提前准备好的。他挑了一个和嘉锐腿上的分腿器非常匹配的马鞭。细长细长的，只有末端略微大一些。<br/>    “啪”的一声，他狠狠地抽了下去，抽在两瓣屁股正中间，那一处无法闭合的臀缝中，穴口娇嫩，才仅仅一鞭就抽出了红印。<br/>     “啊——”嘉锐叫唤着，眼睛看不见，其他的感觉都特别灵敏。他动弹不得，十分缺乏安全感。他不是故意把自己弄成这副模样的。当他把想戴在身上的道具都准备齐全后，就撅着屁股背着手给自己戴手铐，不承想手铐合上后，自己就动也动不了看也看不见了。穴口的刺激非常明显，他拼命地想合上双腿，却徒劳无功。<br/>    “啪，啪，啪。”数不清地鞭子抽落下来，狠狠地劈开空气，凌厉地裹着风抽在穴口，疼，疼极了，除了疼之外，嘉锐心里一惊，身后的人是少城吗？或许还有别的人有家里钥匙也说不定，他又试探地叫着：“少城，少城是你吗？”<br/>    “啪，啪，啪”回应他的是狠狠的马鞭，依旧抽在最敏感的地方，实在是太疼了，嘉锐被打得直抽气，沉重地呼吸着，除此之外，房间里静悄悄的。穴口已经完全肿起了，尽管门户大开，但肿起的穴口已经让人完全看不到里面的样子了。<br/>    “啪”又是狠狠的一鞭，嘉锐痛地倒了下去，但腿还大张着，手又背在身后，姿势极其扭曲难受，眼前的绸带被泪水浸湿了，他痛苦地抽搐着。这不是他想要的呀。<br/>    少城慢慢把人扶了起来，刚刚抚上他的腰，嘉锐就捉住了他的手，紧紧地抓着，带着不明显的哭腔急切地问他：“是少城吗？是你吗？为什么不说话？”<br/>    少城把他的手甩开了，将马鞭扔到一边。扬起手臂，“啪”的一巴掌，甩到嘉锐屁股上。<br/>    嘉锐被突如其来的大力给推到了前面，紧接着又是接二连三的巴掌，他被抽打得朝前耸动，但也不敢躲。<br/>    “啪，啪，啪”劈里啪啦的声音满屋子回荡着，在嘉锐耳边炸开，身后的巴掌不难捱，但这沉默的折磨，让他难受。<br/>    臀部渐渐变成粉红，像墨水泼上去似的，带着指印的巴掌层层叠叠，从臀峰至四周渲染开来，边缘处还有不规整的痕迹。巴掌声和着嘉锐的呻吟，真的是非常华美的乐章。<br/>    “喜欢吗？”少城挥下一巴掌，终于开了口。<br/>    “少城，少城真的是你，为——”嘉锐还没说完，就被巴掌给打断了。<br/>    “喜欢吗？”少城又冷静地问了一声。<br/>    “啪，啪”又是左右开弓的两巴掌，跟抽耳光一样，嘉锐觉得好像是抽在脸上一样，让人格外羞耻，他潜意识里知道此时的少城不好惹，就弱弱地开口说：“喜，喜欢。”<br/>    “啪，啪，啪”少城用了十足的力气，抽在了臀缝里，刚刚被鞭打过的地方，本就肿成一片的穴口，雪上加霜，盖上了巴掌印。<br/>    “啊——”果不其然，引来了嘉锐的尖叫。<br/>    “喜欢什么，谁喜欢。好好说话。”少城很有耐心地跟嘉锐周旋。<br/>    嘉锐被抽得苦不堪言，手里紧紧攥着，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地往下流，他吸了吸鼻子，小声收：“嘉，嘉嘉喜欢挨打，喜欢...喜欢打屁股。”<br/>    “有这么难吗？嗯？前几天不是说得可嚣张了嘛？”少城停下了巴掌，拧了拧他的耳朵。<br/>    “我，我错了。”他忙不迭地道歉，“再，再也不敢了。”<br/>    少城知道他的尿性，懒得跟他废话。又把巴掌抵上了他的臀尖。<br/>    “啪，啪，啪”又是狠狠的三巴掌，嘉锐动弹不得，头埋在床单里，肩膀抵住身体，但还是忍不住地往下滑，少城抓着他的胯骨，让他保持着屁股撅起的姿势。身后的疼痛密密麻麻的，疼成一片，巴掌每每接触到皮肤，那疼痛实在让人难以忍受，打完后，却只剩下一片酥麻，嘉锐感觉小穴越来越湿了。<br/>    少城往里摸了一下，湿哒哒的，顺手抹在了嘉锐的屁股上。<br/>    “舒服吗？自己说，今天想怎么挨打？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>